1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modem communication systems that are used by computer equipment to communicate data across public or private telephone lines. More particularly, the invention relates to a line-current protection circuit, for use in a PCMCIA modem card, which protects modem circuitry from being damaged by an excessively high line current that can be supplied via the telephone subscriber line.
2. Background Art
Increasingly, users of personal computers and related computer equipment rely on the ability to utilize public and private telephone lines to transmit and receive data. This capability dramatically increases the value of the computer, and the productivity of the computer user. As the number of remotely accessible public and private networks, databases, computer-based bulletin boards and related computer services continues to expand, the need for this communication capability will continue to grow.
As is well known, computer equipment, such as personal computers, communicate across telephone lines via a piece of equipment known as a "modem." The term modem is an acronym derived from the phrase "modulator-demodulator," which is descriptive of the basic function performed by the modem. A modem permits the personal computer, which is a digital device, to be interfaced with telephone lines by modulating the outgoing digital data so that it is compatible with telephone networks, which are designed to handle analog signals (e.g., speech traffic). Similarly, the modem reverses that process by demodulating incoming analog data from the telephone line so that it is in a digital form that is useable by the computer.
The manner in which telephone equipment is interfaced to a public or private telephone network--both physically and electrically--has been largely standardized. This standardization is due to the universal need for telephonic systems and equipment to be both compatible and interchangeable. One of the more thoroughly standardized components of the telephone are the physical media connectors through which a piece of telephone equipment is physically and electrically connected to the telephone subscriber line. The standard media connector used in the United States is the RJ-11, 6-pin miniature module and plug. As is well known, most telephone equipment is equipped with the RJ-11 module, into which is received the RJ-11 plug and associated twisted-pair telephone cable, which is then plugged into, for instance, a telephone wall jack, also a standard RJ-11 module. In this manner, the telephone, modem, or other related telephone equipment is physically and electrically interfaced with the telephone subscriber loop. Voice or transmission data is then transmitted in analog form through the RJ-11 physical/electrical media connector into the telephone line.
The manner in which telephone equipment, such as a modem, must electrically interface with the public telephone system has also been standardized so as to provide a compatible interface. Generally, modem manufacturers must provide an electrical line interface that moderates all signals or energy being input by the modem into the telephone line. This standard interface is required by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) and the various telephone companies. The line interface protects the telephone lines and central telephone systems from being damaged, and thereby insures the integrity and quality of transmissions over the telephone lines.
This line interface circuitry is referred to as the Data Access Arrangement (DAA) circuit. The DAA line interface circuit provides an impedance match between the telephone equipment and the telephone line, and it also isolates and protects the telephone equipment from transient signals and other electrical disturbances that may be present on the telephone line. The DAA line interface circuit also protects the telephone line from any disabling electrical influences that may be generated by the telephone equipment (such as a modem). For example, the public telephone system could be damaged if, instead of transmitting frequency signals, the modem were to inadvertently inject DC power into the telephone line. This situation is avoided because the modem must incorporate the FCC mandated DAA line interface circuit, thereby ensuring that such a damaging signal is not inadvertently transmitted onto the public telephone lines.
As already noted, modems are increasingly being used to interconnect computers via public telephone lines. Initially, modems were largely configured as external accessory units, housed in their own cases, and attached to a port-connector located on the personal computer via a cable (usually a RS-232 port and cable). The external modem is then electrically connected to the telephone line via a standard RJ-type connection scheme, as discussed above. Further, an external modem would be equipped with the standard DAA line interface circuitry, as also described above.
External modems are, and will continue to be, widely used. However, with the increased popularity of smaller portable computers (referred to variously as laptop, notebook, subnotebook or palm-top computers), external modems are less desirable because of their cumbersome size, their need for an additional cable and computer port and their consequent lack of portability. As such, the external modem is simply not conducive to the needs of a portable computer user. In response to this drawback, smaller modems have been developed that are formed as an integral component within the portable computer. This type of internal modem is located within the housing of the portable computer such that it may be directly interfaced with the telephone line via an RJ-11 physical/electrical media connector and associated cable. The internal modem is also necessarily equipped with the required DAA line interface circuitry.
Although such internal modems are more conducive to the portability requirements of a portable computer, they have several drawbacks. For instance, as an integral component, such an internal modem cannot be easily interchanged with other computers. Further, these types of internal modems also take up limited physical space within the portable computer, often at the expense of other computer components, such as an internal disk drive. Further, as computer housings have continued to be downsized--even to the extent of being hand-held--internal spatial restrictions have necessitated that modems be even further reduced in size, without giving up functionality.
Such requirements have resulted in the establishment of standards for the internal accessories of the computer. One set of standards applicable to memory cards has been developed by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA). This organization is comprised of hundreds of manufacturers of memory cards and related peripheral equipment. The PCMCIA has published specifications setting forth the spatial standard for all memory cards used in downsized computers as being restricted to a rectangular space approximately 55 millimeters in width, 85 millimeters in length, and 5 millimeters in depth (commonly referred to as the PCMCIA Type II standard).
In keeping with the PCMCIA standards for memory cards, internal modem manufacturers have adopted the same spatial standards for use with their down-sized modem cards. By complying with the standards established by PCMCIA for memory cards, modem card manufacturers have assured themselves of compatibility and spatial conformity with computers utilizing and complying with the PCMCIA specifications.
The constraints imposed by the PCMCIA specification have resulted in the development of "credit card" sized modem cards. Thus, most of the components formerly housed in an external or integral modem are now contained within a credit-card sized, PCMCIA card. As with any PCMCIA component, a PCMCIA modem card is merely inserted into any computer equipped with a PCMCIA compliant socket. In this way, a PCMCIA modem is interchangeable with other computers, and requires only a minimal amount of physical space.
Although much reduced in size, a PCMCIA modem is interfaced with an external telephone subscriber line in the same manner as an external or internal modem. Thus, a PCMCIA modem can be connected to the telephone line via a standard, RJ-type connector interface and cable. Further, the PCMCIA modem card also includes the standard DAA line interface circuitry previously discussed.
Because the PCMCIA modem card is equipped with a standard RJ-type connector, portable computer users can connect to a telephone line and communicate from almost anywhere in the world. Although this is an important advantage of a PCMCIA modem equipped portable computer, the capability also raises an important problem.
Many offices, hotels, schools and similar buildings are wired such that the telephone equipment contained within the building is not connected directly to the public telephone system. Rather, buildings are increasingly equipped with "Private Branch Exchanges" (PBX). A PBX is an automatic switching system that is used to interconnect terminal equipment, such as telephone sets, within a building or campus of buildings. When communication is required outside of the building, the PBX will act as a gateway to the public telephone network.
Typically, telephone equipment is connected to a PBX installation with a standard RJ-type connector, as described above. However, although the physical connection between the PBX and the telephone equipment is the same, some PBX equipment utilizes the electrical wires, or leads, contained within the RJ-11 connection in a manner different from the public telephone network. For example, some PBX systems utilize the two center leads of an RJ-11 connector, commonly referred to as the "tip" and the "ring" leads, in a manner that is significantly different from a public telephone company. More specifically, these PBXs utilize the tip and ring leads to supply power to the telephone sets that are designed to be used with that particular PBX system. This power is usually supplied as a DC voltage--typically in the range of 12 to 90 volts--that is applied across the tip and ring leads. However, no resistance is supplied to limit the current supplied. In contrast, the public telephone company places approximately 48 volts across the tip and ring leads, but the current is limited by a resistance of 400 Ohms to 1750 Ohms placed in series with the 48 volt source (thereby resulting a line-current that is usually less than around 120 mA).
Thus, problems can arise when a piece of telephone equipment, such as a PCMCIA modem, is plugged into a RJ-type telephone jack connected to a PBX. If the PBX utilizes the tip and ring leads in the manner described above, the higher supply voltage of the PBX is applied across the DAA line interface circuitry. Since the resulting current drawn by the DAA circuitry is not limited, and thereby excessively high (i.e., greater than the maximum acceptable level of approximately 120 mA), the DAA circuitry can be destroyed, and the PCMCIA modem thereby rendered inoperative. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that a portable computer user is usually unaware as to whether a particular RJ-11 (or similar RJ-type connector) telephone jack is connected to such a PBX. Consequently, the user may inadvertently plug the PCMCIA modem into such a "standard looking" jack, and thereby render the modem inoperative.
Solutions to this particular problem have heretofore not been entirely satisfactory. One solution is to protect the DAA line interface circuitry with a fuse type device. If the PCMCIA modem is taken "off-hook" while connected to a PBX that supplies an excessively high current, the fuse or fusible resistor will open, and thereby protect the DAA line interface circuitry. However, the fuse must then be physically replaced before the modem is again operative. Although this approach may work in an external type modem, wherein the fuse is relatively easy to access and replace, it is not practical in a PCMCIA modem card, wherein the electrical components are miniaturized and disposed within a sealed enclosure. Typically, the PCMCIA card must be returned to the manufacturer to have the fuse replaced--a costly and time consuming process.
Further, as is well known, the reaction time of a fuse is relatively slow and often unpredictable. Since fuses are generally slow to react to an excessive current, the DAA line interface circuitry must utilize components that are rated higher (and are thus physically larger) so as to compensate for the additional wattage consumed before the fuse reacts. This is not practical in a PCMCIA card environment, wherein physical space is extremely limited.
Finally, as noted above, the portable computer user is often unaware that a particular telephone jack is connected to a PBX system that will cause damage to the PCMCIA modem's DAA circuitry. Thus, even if a PCMCIA modem card is equipped with a fuse, and the modem is inadvertently connected to such a PBX, the modem will no longer be operable because the fuse remains open. The user typically will not know why the PCMCIA modem card has failed and is no longer operative. Diagnosis of the problem is very difficult--again resulting in a costly and time consuming process.
Similar "fuse" like devices have the same drawbacks. For instance, circuit breaking or current limiting devices are also generally slow to react. Further, these types of devices are relatively large, and again cannot physically fit within the limited space of a PCMCIA card.
Therefore, there remains a need for a line-current protection circuit that will insure that the DAA line interface circuitry is not damaged when inadvertently subjected to an excessively high current, and yet is functional within a PCMCIA-architecture card environment.